Research projects in the past year have focused on evaluating incidence trends for HPV-related and HPV-unrelated head and neck cancer sites internationally; investigating historical trends in the proportion of oropharynx cancers attributable to HPV infection in the US; characterizing the proportion of oropharynx cancers attributable to HPV infection in India, a region with very high incidence of head and neck cancers; and studying the prevalence and predictors of oral HPV infection within the U.S. NHANES, a representative cross-sectional survey of the U.S. civilian population.